creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Simon's Crown
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pokémon Death Snap page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:02, January 24, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:07, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:01, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello! Thank you :) I didn't spot any errors in the story you submitted, but it didn't have any categories, so I added a couple (it was a good story and it would be a shame if no one came across it). What anime do you like/have seen? Doom Vroom (talk) 06:27, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, Angel Beats! Is a really good one. Key actually has a new special called Hell's Kitchen coming out for Angel Beats! sometime this year (despite the fact that its run ended 5 years ago). The ending was rushed and I felt like the show should have been about 4 or 5 episodes longer, but it's still one of my favorites. I nearly cried at the end. :I liked parts of Sword Art Online, I felt like episode 14 would have been a perfect stopping point. They kind of took things to far with the villain of the Fairy arc in my opinion. I'd say it was an alright show. I haven't seen Sword Art Online II yet. I think that you might like Noragami if you haven't seen it. It's about a forgotten god who does odd jobs so that he can gain followers. It has some fighting in it and lots of humor. It did well enough that it is going to get a second season. I haven't heard of the other anime you mentioned. Doom Vroom (talk) 06:43, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I just looked it up on My Anime List. It looks like there are 52 episodes and two sequel series, plus a couple of OVAs. It'd take a very long time to watch all of that :O I'm currently in the middle of watching the 2nd season of Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon is about a boy that transfers to an agricultural high school so that he can get away from his parents (it was the only high school that had dorms). It's a comedy and it has lots of educational stuff about farming in it. I never would have imagined that a farming anime would be able to work out. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, May 25, 2015 (UTC)